Cyclic disulfonic acid esters are expecting compounds as effective materials for treatment such as melanotic cancer, ovary cancer, as well as leukemia (see, e.g. JP-A-61-501089). As a method for producing these cyclic disulfonic acids, the following methods have been known: <1> a method of synthesizing said cyclic disulfonic acid ester by adding a dihaloalkane to a solution prepared by reacting a silver salt such as silver carbonate with an alkanedisulfonyl chloride dissolved in a suitable polar solvent such as acetonitrile (see, e.g. JP-A-61-501089); <2> a method of synthesizing said cyclic disulfonic acid ester by adding a tertiary amine and an alkanedisulfonyl chloride dissolved in a suitable solvent such as tetrahydrofuran to a diol such as ethylene glycol dissolved in the same solvent described above (see, e.g. JP-A-61-501089); <3> a method of synthesizing said cyclic disulfonic acid ester by reacting at least one kind of compound selected from the group consisting of an alkanedisulfonic acid anhydride, an alkanedisulfonic acid and a halogenated sulfonylalkanesulfonic acid with a diacyloxyalkane or a dialkylsulfonyloxyalkane (see, e.g. JP-A-2005-336155); and the like.
However, the method of the above <1> is not necessarily advantageous for commercial production because yield of the desired cyclic disulfonic acid ester is low. In the method of the above <2>, there are such problems that yield of the desired cyclic disulfonic acid ester is also low, and further that a cyclic disulfonic acid ester derived from a diol having one carbon atom, among cyclic disulfonic acid esters, cannot be synthesized by this method, because only a diol having 2 or more carbon atoms call be used. In addition, also in the method of the above <3>, there are such problems that yield of the desired cyclic disulfonic acid ester is low similarly to the methods of the above <1> and <2>, and further that since alkanedisulfonic acid, anhydride thereof and halogenated sulfonylalkanesulfonic acid as a starting material further requires carrying out anhydration of hydrate or dehydration condensation after reacting their corresponding alkanedisulfonyl halide with water, preparation of the starting material takes extra effort. Under such circumstance, development of a method for producing a cyclic disulfonic acid ester which can be applied to various cyclic disulfonic acid esters and gives high yield suitable for commercial production has been required.